Immortality
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Song-fic Using Celine Dion's "Immortality"


IMMORTALITY  
A Song-Fic By Mithra Dawncloud  
*Starring Touma "Rowen" Hashiba*  
  
  
RATED PG-13 FOR VIOLENCE, CHILD ABUSE, AND MYSTERIOUS PERSONS *lol* ;P  
  
A/N: I was reading a story by Firestorm ("Rowen's Problem", to be exact) and so I felt kind of like doing a Rowen fic, hence this came about. Thanx Firestorm, that fic is great (I loved it!). Anyway, this is what came out of it. What can I say? I love sad stories. Well, as long as a fave of mine doesn't get killed or anything or acts completely OOC. This story is about when Rowen has to go back home and doesn't want to, but he knows it's better if he does so that his dad doesn't call the cops on poor (*hack**cough*) Mia. How will the guys handle it? And why is Rowen so afraid to go home? *sweatdrop* anyway, please R&R! Thanx!  
A/N2: Do I look like I own Ronin Warriors, Celine Dion, or her song "Immortality"?  
A/N3: This ties into a series I'll be starting very soon! So please, please R&R and tell me what you think! I need to know, so that I can know whether or not to post my new series!  
  
  
  
  
***********PART ONE*************  
  
So this is who I am,  
And this is all I know,  
And I must choose to live,  
For all that I can give,  
The spark that makes the power grow.  
  
*****  
  
Rowen glanced up quickly as he heard the door open. He sighed and shook his head at his own foolishness when he realized that it was only Sage, his best friend and roommate, noone else.  
"Hello.." Sage said, sitting down on his own bed, across the room from where Rowen lay on his own dark-blue bed, reading. The blonde, Sage, fingered the edge of his green blanket absently.  
"What's wrong, Sage?" Rowen asked, sticking a bookmark in the large book he had been reading and setting it aside. Sage sighed and looked away for a moment before looking at him again.  
"Mia got a call from your father." Sage told the younger blue-haired boy, "He wants you to go home."  
Rowen appeared visibly shaken by this. He paled, midnight-blue eyes widening.  
"No way." Rowen said, disbelieving.  
"Rowen.." Sage told him, "He said he'd call the cops if you didn't go.."  
"He can't..." Rowen muttered to himself, "He can't take me away from here.."  
A few silvery tears rolled down Rowen's pale cheeks.  
Sage walked over and put a hand on his younger friend's shoulder. Rowen looked up at him, a sob escaping him.  
"What's wrong?" Sage asked.  
"I don't..." Rowen began, "I don't want to leave here.."  
"I know. None of us do when we have to leave.." Sage told him, "You should have seen me, first time I had to leave, when no one else was around..."  
Sage forced a smile for his friend, though he was really worried. Why didn't Rowen want to go home?  
"I'll be okay..." Rowen replied, "I think I just need to be alone for a while."  
"Okay." Sage said, walking over to the door, "If you need me, I'll be downstairs watching Ryo make a fool of himself attempting- there's the key word, attempting- to play that racing game."  
"Alright." Rowen muttered. Sage smiled slightly as he closed the door behind him. Rowen would be okay, he thought, he always pulls through.  
But behind the door, Rowen was crying.  
  
  
*********PART TWO***********  
  
And I will stand for my dream if I can,  
Symbol of my faith in who I am,  
But you are my only,  
And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,  
And I won't let my heart control my head,  
But you are my only,  
And we don't say goodbye,  
And I know what I've got to be.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning was when Rowen had to leave.  
He walked downstairs, and as he walked he used the back of his shirtsleeve to wipe the tears away.  
The others looked up at him when he came in. They knew he had to leave. Sage had told them. He hadn't told them of Rowen's reaction to the news, though. Rowen knew that because instead of looking worried (like Sage did), the other three Ronins plus Mia just looked sad.  
"Hey, you'll be coming back soon, right?" Ryo asked. Rowen nodded. Kento grinned.  
"Don't worry so much, Ro!" Kento said, "You look so sad, but you'll be coming back anyway!"  
I don't know about that, Kento, Rowen thought to himself.  
"It's only for a little while." Cye said in a soft tone, "Right?"  
"I think so." Rowen replied, trying to sound cheerful and failing miserably, "I'll be back."  
Sage faked a smile as he waved to Rowen, but refused to say goodbye.  
Rowen walked off, oblivious to what was waiting for him at his home in Osaka Fu...  
  
  
**********PART THREE**********  
  
Immortality,  
I make my journey through eternity,  
I keep the memory of you and me inside.  
Fulfill your destiny,  
Is there within the child,  
My storm will never end,  
My fate is on the wind,  
The king of hearts, The joker's wild,  
But we don't say goodbye,  
I'll make them all remember me.  
  
*****  
  
Rowen stood, alone, in front of the old house. It was in a European style, and looked rather odd in the neighborhood of all of these old Japanese-style homes. Then again, Rowen's mother had always had strange tastes, and she had been the one to design the place, even if she didn't live in it anymore. Now it was home to Rowen and his father. Rowen flinched at the thought of his father.  
Oh well, he thought, I've gotta get it over with sometime..  
He walked into the house. It was empty. Dirty, but empty. Blissfully unoccupied.  
Rowen smiled. Maybe his father wouldn't be home for a while yet.. He could put his stuff away, relax a little bit. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually relaxed in this house.  
Walking into his room on the second floor, he started unpacking what little he had brought with him. A few changes of clothes, a spare blanket in case he couldn't find one around the house, his practice bow and some arrows, plenty of books, and, of course, the dark-blue armor orb.  
He put the clothes away in the dusty dresser, put the blanket on the bed, his practice bow and the arrows on top of a bookcase, the books in the bookcase, and his armor orb was set on the nightstand.  
Rowen's senses, which had hightened since he had been a Ronin, picked up the feeling that he was not alone.  
'Sage?' he used the mental link between him and Sage.  
'Rowen? Is that you?' Sage asked, via the mental link.  
'Yeah. I'm okay, just thought I'd say hi.' Rowen said.  
'Well, hi.' Sage said, 'I don't suppose you know where I left that Ceasar 3 game?'  
'Sorry, buddy, but I don't. Kento might've took it.' Rowen told him. Then he sensed something. He wasn't alone.  
'Hey, I've gotta go, okay?' Rowen said.  
'Okay. I'll see you.' Sage said, breaking the connection.  
Rowen walked downstairs, not knowing what would await him...  
  
  
*********PART FOUR***********  
  
'Cause I have found a dream that must come true,  
Every ounce of me must see it through,  
But you are my only,  
I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way,  
I will make them give to me.  
  
*****  
  
Rowen had tried to explain. He had tried to tell his father a lie he thought might have worked. Unfortunately, it hadn't.  
His father hadn't believed a word of it. Had thought he had tried to run away. And now Rowen was in pain.  
He felt the hits come. He knew what was going on, if only vaguely.  
His vision was distorted by the blood running from a cut on his forehead from hitting the corner of the coffee table. He felt the pain as his father hit him, and knew only pain. It was as though no other feeling had ever existed.  
"Stop..." He muttered, "Please stop...."  
He was crying. He knew it when he felt the salty tears on his lip, and the sobs wracked his whole body.  
He had tried to be brave, to stand up to his father. He had failed. At the last minute, he had chickened out of it.  
He wondered distantly how he could stand up to Talpa but not his father, but the answer came instantly: because Talpa hasn't been hurting you since you were six. Because you didn't fear Talpa half as much as you fear him. Because you hated Talpa.  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, his blurred vision picked up a human-shaped shadow standing behind his father, with some kind of weapon held in one hand.  
The shadow moved, and Rowen screamed out a warning....  
  
  
**********PART FIVE************  
  
Immortality,  
There is a vision and a fire in me,  
I keep the memory of you and me, Inside,  
And we don't say goodbye,  
We don't say goodbye,  
With all my love for you,  
And what else we may do,  
We don't say, Goodbye...  
**Celine Dion- "Immortality"**  
  
*****  
  
Rowen's father turned around, just in time to see the end of the wooden practice bow- Rowen's wooden practice bow- hit him in the face. The man fell heavily, and the person in the shadows reached out a hand for Rowen to grab, to help him up.  
"Why... did you... help me..?" Rowen asked slowly. It hurt to even breath. His father had never hurt him that badly before.  
"He would've killed you." The shadow-person said, shaking his head, "Didn't even see me coming. You did.. He," he pointed to Rowen's father, "didn't."  
Rowen stood, slowly.  
"Who... are you?" Rowen asked, wiping blood and tears out of his vision, "Is he... dead?"  
"No, he's not dead. Although I must say, this bow is made of strong stuff." The person said, "And I don't know if I can tell you that.."  
"Why.. not?" Rowen asked again, trying to get a better look at the man who had helped him, but the shadow-man stood in the darkness and Rowen couldn't get a good look.  
"Don't worry. I'll be back, so you'll find out soon enough.. By the way," He said, "You might want to pack quick and get out of here. The cops are coming."  
"Yeah." Rowen replied, "And, thanks."  
With a nod, the shadow-man left. Rowen walked back up to his room to pack.  
Outside, Sekhmet turned to look back at the building.  
"Don't worry, brother, he won't hurt you again..."  
  
=END=  
  
  
A/N: Haha! Suspense, mystery, cruelty! Wait a sec, Cruelty? Anubis, where are you? (Anubis: not this again..) Oh, shut up. Anyway, thank you so much for reading my fic! I know this contrasts with my good friend Alex Tirragen's story "Seiji- With MaSho Undertones" but it's totally different! Well, somewhat different, anyway.. Well, either way, you can get to me or my cohorts or Alex himself at RowenHashiba@Hotmail.com and tell me what you think... Or, you could just review.. Arigato!  
  
Supporting Rowen Hashiba, Sage Date, And Cye Mouri 4-Ever,  
Mithra Dawncloud 


End file.
